Tic Toc
by daydreamer299
Summary: Rewritten. Shawn is kidnapped by Larry Welch- who really wants Hope. Will the Brady family be able to make it through all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I think that I originally wrote this story back in 2003, but I think it was posted somewhere else. Wanted to post it on here though. This is a rewritten fic- though some of it is the same. Just rewriting some parts of it and adding to it to make it better!

Hope you all enjoy!

_Tic Toc_

_Chapter One_

"He's hurting him, Bo!" Hope Brady cried to her husband, hysterically, "I can feel it! I want my baby away from him! I want him away from him NOW Bo!"

Bo Brady held her closely; he brushed her hair and tried to comfort her. He then looked into her eyes as he spoke, "He's going to be fine, Fancy Face, I just know it. He's a survivor! You survived him when he took you, and Shawn will survive to!"

Hope shook her head; she could feel tears in her eyes as she broke away from Bo, "No... no! Things aren't going to be ok! They just won't be! Larry will get his revenge, and he's doing it through our son! He's hurting him right now! He's hurting him really bad! Oh Bo, I can just feel that he is!"

Belle Black turned away from Hope, and she stared out the window, feeling hopeless. She had this feeling of helplessness inside of her for what felt like days now. She didn't want to hear what Hope was trying to say. She didn't want to hear that Shawn was going through any kind of pain right now. It was breaking her heart thinking that Shawn was going through so much right now and there was nothing they could do about it. At that moment she wanted to have faith like Bo was trying to have faith. It was very difficult to do however. For this waiting, this sitting around and wondering if Shawn would get back to her was torturing her. It had been a complete nightmare to her and she was going extremely crazy with worry.

What she just didn't understand was how she could go from having the most amazing night of her life to what it was like now at this very second.

A couple of nights ago had started out so magical. It had been New Years Eve, the last day of an amazing year, and they had celebrated it by making love for the first time ever. They had gotten a room at the Salem Inn for just that one incredible night. It was the most romantic night of her life. Everything about it was just beyond perfect. They had been so incredibly happy. Never before had she felt so in love with Shawn. They were both so in love with each other that night. It was better then she could ever have imagined. She felt like nothing could go wrong.

But somehow, everything after that night suddenly became a nightmare. All of a sudden Shawn had gone missing. He had simply just vanished. They figured out right away that Larry Welch had him, and that was too horrible to even think about. And now all she could do was wait... wait... and wait. Every second that went by without knowing where Shawn was or if he was okay was unbearable to her.

It killed her that she could only sit around and pray for Shawn to come home safely and unharmed.

What drove her crazy was not knowing if he would come home to her at all.

So many horrible thoughts were flowing through her mind as she did all the waiting. What if Hope was right and Larry was hurting Shawn badly right that minute? Or worse, what if he was dead? They had absolutely no idea what he was going through and it was the worst thing ever to her. Could she deal with the pain of not seeing Shawn ever again? She knew it would be unbearable if that were to happen.

She flinched, not wanting to even think that possibility. It was just way to horrible for her to even think about it. But what if? It still kept going through her mind even though she didn't want it to. What if she would never see her Shawn again? Ever?

She had to hold onto faith that she would, but as time flew by and Shawn was still nowhere to be found, she was surely loosing that faith.

* * *

Shawn Brady sat alone, handcuffed to a poll in the corner of a cold, isolated cell. His wrists were absolutely killing him, and the handcuffs that were on them were really starting to get to him. He had been walking in the park all alone when all of a sudden he could feel someone coming from behind. Before he knew it, he had felt someone grabbing him from behind extremely fast. It was just way too quick for him. He had been able to see that it was Larry Welch behind him then and he had been in complete shock about it. He had had one hell of a fight with Larry, while trying to get away from him. But he had failed to escape and Larry had captured him. The next thing he knew he felt something hit him in the back of his head and everything had gone completely black. He then had woken up in this terrible place. He had been trapped here ever since, with no way out. He had been trying but it just felt impossible.

His entire body was hurting like hell at the moment. He was bruised and cut in a few places. His head was throbbing from being knocked out quite a few times by Larry. He was tired. He was Hungry. He was Thirsty. And he was scared.

And every hour he spent here seemed to just last forever.

All that he could do was think fearful thoughts. Would he survive this? Or would he not? Would he defeat Larry? Or would he die a slow, painful death? He was sure Larry had plans to kill him, eventually. He had no idea when or how but he was positive he would. But the absolute worst thought flowing through his head though was that he might never see his love, Belle Black, ever again. He just couldn't stand the thought of ever seeing her again. He was in absolute fear of that happening.

His sweet Belle. God, how he missed her. At that very second he wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. He would give anything to see her at that moment.

It killed him to know she was worrying over him.

All of a sudden Shawn couldn't help but jump in alarm. He felt fear go through him. He turned to see Larry nearly knocked the cell door down. He came in with a gun in his hand, and whipped his cell phone out with the other hand. Shawn held his breath as he watched Larry quickly exchange the gun with a knife. He eyed the knife wearily.

He walked over to Shawn, and knelt down besides him. His eyes had an evil gleam in them; it was a look that Shawn had gotten so used to during his time here. Shawn couldn't help but stare at the cellular phone that Larry now held in his hand.

"What is that for?" Shawn asked shakily.

"It's time to start placing my plan into action," Larry laughed maniacally, "It's time to call my lovely Hope and tell her what I plan to do to you if she doesn't follow through with my orders. And even if she does follow through with my orders, you know what I will do?"

Shawn swallowed, as his eyes fixated on the knife, "Kill me?" he breathed. His heart was pounding against his chest.

Larry nodded his head in approval, "Your right on target! I had trouble getting to Hope- so I figured I'd just grab you instead. You were so easy to take. I have plans to trade you in for your mother, and even though I promised to return you, I will later kill you as well. I will make sure to do it right before her eyes. Oh, it will be the perfect revenge! The most perfect revenge ever! Bo Brady will loose his family all at once. The plan is without question perfect!"

That very thought was the worst thing that Shawn could ever imagine. He looked in horror at Larry, "You can't do that!" he cried, "You can't!" the thought of his mother being with Larry again was even worse then him being dead. If there was anything good about this situation, it was that it was him with Larry and not his mother. And the thought of his dad loosing both of them was just way too much. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it.

He tried to look calmly at Larry, but he couldn't. He felt like he was about ready to explode, "Why can't you just take me instead? Leave my mother and father alone! Aren't I enough?"

"Why taking you is too easy, my boy!" Larry snickered, "And to make it even better, I might just kill Belle after I kill you. Wouldn't that be just sweet! Isabella Black... lying dead on the ground." His eyes gleamed as he spoke.

Shawn's eyes were now filled with total anger, "If you even think about hurting her, I will come after you even if I'm dead! I will come back and haunt you and kill you!"

"Yes," Larry laughed rather evilly, "Such a young love ending so tragically. It is just too perfect indeed!"

With that, Shawn watched in horror as Larry quickly dialed up his number with the cellular phone.

His eyes were shining, and he gazed at Shawn as the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hello, Isabella," he spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the short chapter! I will try and make the rest of the chapters longer than this._

_Chapter Two_

Belles entire body started to shake so badly the very second she heard his voice. She had never heard it before but she knew right away it was him. He had such a chilling voice, one that sent chills down her spine. Bo and Hope had gone out to try and cool off outside for a minute, leaving her alone in the house. She had been sitting down alone on the couch when she suddenly heard the phone ring. She had been afraid to answer it but she immediately did anyway.

She took a deep breath, before she spoke to him, "Larry Welch."

"So how is the lovely girlfriend doing today?" Larry teased, He then laughed, "Everything all bright and cheery?"

"Where is Shawn? What in the hell did you do to him?" Belle demanded. She ignored the way Larry was teasing her as he spoke. She could feel anger rushing through her.

"He is sitting right next to me," Larry told her, his voice was rather deep sounding, "I'm holding a knife to his chest, just waiting to slice it. So you better do as you are told if you want your boyfriend here to live."

Belle froze in fear. She couldn't stand to picture Shawn in that type of situation. She shut her eyes, and opened them as soon as she heard the door suddenly burst open. She looked up and she saw Bo and Hope rush in the house very fast, their eyes wide. They were looking at her and both of them raced madly to her. They were by her side in a second.

Bo immediately grabbed the phone from Belle, his eyes were extremely bright with total anger, "Your supposed to be dead you bastard."

"Ah. But I am not. Lucky you! However I can guarantee you, if you don't do as I say, your son will be dead Bo Brady. And believe me; I'll make sure he is dead."

"What have you done with MY son?" Bo demanded to know, he was speaking with anger in his voice, "I need proof that he's alive and breathing. You better give that to me, Welch. I want to speak to him, NOW!"

Bo suddenly could feel Hope clutching onto his arm, and Bo quickly moved the phone between them so that they could both hear what Larry was saying. Belle was on the other side of Bo, and he let her listen to it as well.

They were all waiting impatiently, till a trembling Shawn spoke, "Dad?"

Bo couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of a relief. He gazed over at his wife and then Belle quickly, "Oh thank God! Shawn, are you ok?"

"I'm alive dad," Shawn answered. His voice was rather dry as he spoke.

"Shawn! Shawn sweetie!" Hope screamed into the phone, she then grabbed it from Bo, "Sweetie, we are going to get you away from Larry- oh well will. You just hang in their! We will find you Shawn! We won't let Welch win!"

"I don't know Mom," She heard Shawn say to her, she could then hear her son tremble a little, "He- he has a knife against me and swears he will use it if you don't do what your told- he is crazy mom! He is-" he was suddenly interrupted by Larry pulling the phone away from him.

"Well if it isn't my sweet and lovely Hope," Hope was still on the phone, her face was very white as she heard Larry speak to her, "I've missed you like crazy, darling."

"You bastard-" Hope somehow found the nerve to speak up to him, her anger was rising as she spoke to him, "You let go of my son, NOW! If you want your revenge, please just take it out on me, and NOT him! He is completely innocent here and my baby doesn't deserve this! Let my baby go! Please just let him go! Give him back to us, PLEASE! Please don't hurt my baby! "

Bo grabbed the phone from Hope, and angrily spoke to Larry, "Listen Welch! You better give us our son back! You better not harm him. I want him back in one piece. I want MY son back, Larry!"

"I will only do that on one condition," Larry darkly spoke, "I will give you back your son. But I need something back in return in order to let your wonderful son go. And that is Hope. I will give you your son back to you only if you give me Hope back. That is the only way you will get your precious son back."

Bo was incredibly furious, "I will not let you get anywhere near Hope you bastard. No way in hell will I let you anywhere near my wife!"

"Oh but you'd better rethink that," Larry warned him, "Because if you don't follow my orders that I just gave you and give me what I want, here is a little preview of what will happen to your son." Suddenly, they heard three loud bangs in a row, followed by a shrilling scream coming from Shawn.

The sound of Shawn's scream made Belle jump up in total fright; she could feel her heart pounding wildly against her chest. She gazed over at Bo and Hope with fear in her eyes. Bo immediately pulled Hope tightly against him and tried to comfort her. They were both shaking with fear however. The gunshots and his sons scream that followed after it made Bo's entire body start to tremble.

And then, they all three heard the sound of the phone click off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bo quickly slammed the phone off in absolute frustration and turned to face the two women that stood in front of him. They both looked terrified. They still looked rather shaken and so was he.

"Damn it!" Bo swore out loud. He started to pace back and fourth a little. He then stopped pacing, "Damn Larry Welch to hell."

Hope moved a little closer to him and then she bravely spoke up, "He wants me Bo." she faced him, "And I will do absolutely anything to get Shawn back. Even if it means being alone with Larry again I will. I will do it for my son."

Bo gazed at Hope for a moment but then he immediately shook his head, "I don't want you alone again with him, Fancy Face. I absolutely don't! There has to be another way to get Shawn back. There just has to!"

"He had a knife to his chest, Bo!" Belle spoke up, she looked at Hope and then she looked over at Bo, "And those shots that we just heard... and the scream that came after them all, how do you know he hasn't shot him already? We can't just sit here and do nothing; we have to do whatever Larry tells us! If we don't, I don't even want to think about what could happen!"

Bo felt himself panicking. He knew Belle was right. Those shots terrified him. He could still not get the ringing sound of them out of his mind. They kept playing over and over in his head, followed by the screaming that came from his son. And what if they had hit Shawn? What if one of those bullets hadn't missed? What if his son was dead at that moment? He stopped a second, but then shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think his son might be dead. His heart was just telling him he wasn't. He refused to believe he might be dead because of those shots. He just couldn't be.

"Backup," Hope went quickly, she continued to look at Bo as she spoke, "All I need is some source of backup when I have my encounter with Larry, and I will be fine."

Bo breathed heavily, but then looked at her, "Backup doesn't always work. What if something still goes wrong and he gets away with taking you? And what if he doesn't stay true to his word and give Shawn back in return? There are so many things that just could go wrong with this that I don't want to risk it." He felt the frustration continue to rush through him.

"I will risk whatever it takes," Hope stated, "Even if it means dying at the hands of Larry Welch, I will get Shawn back, you know that! I will do anything for my son!"

"I'm willing to do anything as well," Belle agreed, "I would do anything for Shawn."

"I know that," Bo let out a frustrated sigh, "I just wish there was a better way to get our son back from Larry without him getting you back. I just can't stand the thought of you back with him and I absolutely hate that our son is with him now." he felt like trashing everything in the sight of him, he was so angry and upset that someone was threatening his family in this way. He just couldn't believe this was all happening to them. He just couldn't deal with loosing either his oldest son or his wife. The very thought killed him. It was the worst thought he could imagine.

He let out a deep breath, "I'm going out to get some fresh air for just a minute. I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't." with that, he turned away from them, and walked out.

Belle watched as Bo left, and she let out a long sigh. She shook a little. She turned and looked back at Hope. She could feel more tears wanting to fall out of her eyes. She felt like she had cried so much during all of this. She took a deep breath suddenly, "I hate this Hope! I hate not knowing what happened after that phone call. Anything could have happened to Shawn. Anything! Oh god! There has to be something we can do, something! I'm so tired of just sitting around. It's absolutely driving me crazy!"

"It is driving me crazy as well," Hope paused. She sighed heavily and then she turned to gaze at Belle for a moment, "I think about the only thing we can do is hope and pray at the moment. Come on Belle, Let's pray together."

Belle nodded her head in agreement. She then walked closer to Hope and they both knelt down side by side and began to pray to God. They both started to pray that God would bring back Shawn home safely, where he belonged.

For he just had to come home safely. He just had to.

* * *

Shawn was breathing hard, he was struggling to steady his breathing, after the last sound of the shots faded away. He looked up at Larry in fear; for a couple of those bullets just barely missed him. He couldn't believe how close they had been. He was practically traumatized by them.

"That should show them," Larry looked pissed, as he slammed the gun back in his pocket. He let out one of his evil laughs.

Shawn couldn't help but glare at him, "My fathers not going to follow through with it. He won't risk my mother's life. You're crazy to believe that he will. Just crazy!"

"Well either way, it won't change the fact that I will kill you which ever way he goes. But you better pray he does, because if he doesn't, I will go after the other women that you love more than life itself." Larry sneered at him, "And I will get to Hope one way or the other. Trust me I will."

"Now," Larry suddenly stated, "I am off to go take care of a few things. Don't go anywhere," he teased. He looked at him and laughed evilly at him. Shawn watched with angry eyes as he stood up, undid the lock on the door, opened it, quickly walked out of it, and slammed it behind him. The locks turned, locking him in again.

The minute the door shut he looked around him with complete desperation.

He frantically struggled to get out of the handcuffs but he knew after a few minutes it was completely useless. He was trapped here with no way out.

Shawn slammed his head against the wall in frustration. He rested his head there for awhile and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them quickly. He could suddenly feel tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from crying. It was really hard not to. He hated this, he absolutely hated this. He hated feeling defeated like this.

He knew that there was no way around it. One way or the other, he and Belle would both wind up dead and Larry would have Hope. Never before had he felt so hopeless.

He knew he needed to get out of here. He badly needed to get out of here and escape this all. He was desperately trying to, but it was just impossible to him.

He couldn't help but think as he sat there that Larry Welch would win.

* * *

Hope was near the front door as Bo came back in a couple of minutes later. He hadn't gone very far; he had only gone to step out on their front deck. He shut the door behind him and locked it immediately. He looked up suddenly and his eyes quickly met hers.

"Hey Fancy Face," Bo gazed at her and quickly pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go, "I love you so much you know that? I love you and Shawn like crazy. I just don't ever want to loose you or our son. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost either of you. I'm just so afraid of loosing one of you or even both. I just don't even want to think about the possibility of it." He softly kissed her hair a few times and then kissed her forehead. He gently brushed her hair a little and then he then looked back into her eyes.

Hope gazed at him, "I love you to, Bo. I love you so incredibly much. And I love our son just as much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you. I'm just so worried and so afraid we are going to…"

"We're not going to loose anyone," Bo suddenly interrupted her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to our son. We will get him back, one way or the other. And I will make sure you are safe as well. I won't let anything happen to any of us. I will make sure of that. Some how, some way we will all make it through this okay and we will get our son back. We got you back before the first time when Larry had you. We also got Zack back then. And this time we will get Shawn back this time and keep you safe. We will. We have to. We have to believe that we will Hope!"

"I hope and pray that we will. I really hope that we all make this through all okay," Hope continued to gaze at him. A tear slid down her face.

Bo suddenly pulled her closer to him, and they held on to each other for what felt like forever. They held each other as if there was no tomorrow. For all they knew if something went wrong there wouldn't be a tomorrow. As they held onto each other they were both praying that there oldest son would be found and that their family would be okay. They had to be. They had to make it through this.

Yet they both couldn't help but fear that things wouldn't be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How long had he been trapped in here? To him, it seemed to be forever. Had it been days? Had it been weeks? He had no idea, considering he had been knocked out quite a few times. As he sat there with nothing to do, he couldn't help but fear he'd never get out. Larry hadn't been in here for awhile, so all there was to do was stare at the floor and think about bad things that could happen. He knew he shouldn't, but in the situation he was in it was almost hard not to.

The door suddenly swung open, however, and Larry came stepping in, with a plate of food. He could suddenly feel the hunger pangs that had been building in his stomach, considering Larry had barely fed him since he had him trapped here. He was a little shocked to see Larry was even bringing him food.

Larry shoved the plate over to Shawn, and wandered over towards him.

Shawn wearily eyed the food. All that was on the plate was a slice of toast. He still wasn't sure if he should trust it considering it came from Larry. For all he knew he could of done something to that toast. He was absolutely starving though. He felt like it had been days since he had last eaten. It was starting to get to him.

"I figured you were overdue for a meal. Though It's not like it matters if you get fed or not, because you'll be dead soon enough."

He laughed at the last line, before shoving the toast in Shawn's mouth. Since he couldn't eat with his hands, Larry always fed him. It was rather disgusting; having him feed him that way. That and he didn't trust anything Larry gave him, but he needed his strength in order to stay alive and he was starving like crazy. He quickly ate it.

After he ate, he stared at Larry, "You're actually feeding me? I figured you would just go ahead and starve me to death."

Larry looked at him after he finished and laughed evilly, "I actually hope you enjoyed that as that may be one of your last meals." Shawn felt himself glaring at Larry in complete anger.

Larry quickly stood up, he picked the plate up, "Ah well, I've got to run. And remember, don't try anything!" he teased; he suddenly walked towards the door, and pulled it shut behind him.

As he was leaving however, Shawn couldn't help but notice something fall from Larry's pocket. He looked up the second the object hit the floor and his eyes grew wide with hope as he realized what it was.

Larry had dropped the keys on the floor.

* * *

It had been two days. Forty Eight hours had passed since that last phone call.

Belle hadn't left the Brady's at all these past few days. She ate there and she slept there. She barely slept or ate that was. It was hard to sleep when she couldn't stop worrying about Shawn and not knowing if he was okay or not. It killed her. And she hadn't eaten a whole lot either. How could she when she didn't know if Shawn was eating or not? She stayed there as she didn't want to miss any new information about Shawn. And so far there was nothing.

What was taking so long? Why hadn't Larry called back yet? The wait was driving her completely crazy, and she was getting more scared after each and every minute had passed. What if the reason Larry hadn't called was because Shawn was dead? She didn't feel that he was dead- her heart believed he wasn't dead. Yet a part of her couldn't help but fear that he might be. She hoped and prayed her heart was right.

The doorbell rang, and Belle leapt to her feet.

She opened the door and saw Phillip and Mimi standing in front of her. Victor was behind them.

"Hi," she tried to smile.

"Hey you," Mimi stepped in the house and reached over, she pulled her into a hug, "Any word on Shawn?"

Belle shook her head; she looked at Mimi, "Not a word. We've been left hanging since the last call. It's awful."

"Belle, is there anything we could do for you?" Phillip asked, after giving her a light hug, "Run an errand, bring you food, anything?"

"Yeah," Victor spoke up, "I will do anything at all."

"Bring Shawn back?" Belle asked, now on the verge of tears, "That's about the only thing I want in this world right now. I just want Shawn found safe and unharmed. I want him back. I want him back alive."

"Oh Belle," Phillip reached over suddenly and he brushed his hand against her face to dry one of her tears, "I am so sorry."

"This has got to be so hard for you," Mimi sighed, she looked at Belle, "I'm going nuts as well, but it has to be driving you crazy! Shawn is such a wonderful guy. He is one of my best friends. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't at all! I hate this all and wish so much this weren't happening to him!"

"I know," Belle softly spoke, "I know he is wonderful."

Bo and Hope suddenly came in the room. They had been in the kitchen for just a minute.

"Victor," Bo looked surprised to see him standing there, "And Phillip and Mimi, what a nice surprise." he reached over to give Phillip a hug, "Hey Bro," he greeted. Phillip smiled lightly.

"Hey Bo," Phillip looked up at Bo and then gazed over at Hope, "Hey Hope." He reached over to give Hope a hug.

"Hey everyone," Hope pulled away from hugging Phillip and looked at all that were in the room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Brady," Mimi greeted.

"Just came by to see if there is any leads on finding my grandson," Victor told them, "I'm very worried about him."

Bo shook his head, "There is absolutely nothing on Shawn. I have Abe and Roman looking into it and there are no leads at all. I just checked in with them right before you came in," He let out a long, tired sigh, 'And we haven't heard a word from Larry in a couple of days."

Victor looked at both Bo and Hope, "We will find him. We have to," He took a deep breath; "And I know Shawn is a fighter. I know he's strong and if anyone can defeat Larry, he can. My grandson will make it out of this okay. He has to."

"I keep trying to believe that," Bo sighed, he stared at the floor, "But as every second ticks and we hear nothing, I'm starting to loose more and more faith."

"We'll find him Bo," Phillip spoke up suddenly; "We can't give up on that. We have to believe we will find him."

Everyone suddenly grew silent and they looked at each other.

At that moment Mimi suddenly walked over towards the fire mantle, and noticed all the pictures of Shawn; she picked a picture of a young Shawn up, and smiled, "Wow. He looks so young here."

"I keep looking at those pictures," Belle nodded at the pictures, she reached over and picked her favorite up, "Especially this one. This one is from the Last Blast. We were so happy at that." she closed her eyes, trying to remember that magical night. But then, her thoughts drifted to wondering if she would ever be with Shawn again, and if she would ever be happy again. Without Shawn, she didn't know if she could go on. She felt more tears fall down her face.

Phillip placed a hand on her shoulder, "And you will be again. You will have a lifetime of happiness with Shawn, if any couple deserves to be happy, its the two of you!" he laughed lightly, "I mean, I always thought Chloe and I would always be together, but I guess I was wrong with that one. But you two! You two have gone through so much and you're the perfect version of a forever kind of love. Shawn will come home safely, and you will be in love forever and always."

Belle turned to look at Phillip, and she brought her hand to her cheek to try and dry some of the tears, "I hope so." she sighed deeply, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Shawn had tears in his eyes as he was so close to grabbing the keys that Larry must have accidently dropped but they felt so far away. He was struggling to reach them and almost found it impossible to do so.

He couldn't believe the keys were right there in front of him yet they seemed so far.

After a few seconds of struggling he stopped suddenly and began to pray, "Come on, please. Please let me reach them and get out of here. Please!"

He suddenly thought of Belle and how badly he wanted to be back with her. More than anything he wanted to be with her again. Right this very second. He missed her like crazy all of a sudden. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He had to be with Belle again. He just had to. A huge wave of desire to be with Belle rushed through him suddenly.

He looked again at the keys that seemed so far away, "Come on, God, please let me get the keys, please!" with that, he tried to reach out just a little further. He felt so happy as he felt his foot suddenly touch the keys. Relief flooded through him as he couldn't believe he had managed to get a hold of them.

He was so close to pulling them closer to him when he suddenly heard the door swing open very fast. He looked up to see Larry, who had come back to the room. He was suddenly frozen in fear, unable to move. He looked up frightfully at Larry. As he looked at him he could feel all his hope he had a second ago wash away.

Larry immediately reached over and grabbed the keys very fast from Shawn, as they were still under his feet. Shawn felt crushed beyond belief as Larry grabbed the keys away from him.

"I believe these keys belong to me, they do definitely not belong to you," Larry laughed. He held the keys in front of Shawn, and teasingly pulled them away from him. Shawn couldn't help but feel so angry at Larry, "Nice try though, as you almost had them. However, you are not allowed to have them." Suddenly Larry raised one hand and quickly hit Shawn in the face a couple of times. He cried out in pain both times.

"Yeah," Larry snickered. Larry then slapped him hard across the face painfully; he cried out again, he then looked up slowly and a little shakily at Larry, "I thought so. If you try something again like that," Larry threatened, "If you ever try and escape, you know I won't hesitate to do something harmful to your lovely Belle, so you better think twice about escaping or even trying to escape again." He then reached into his other pocket and pulled out the gun, he showed it to Shawn, "And I mean it when I say that I will not Hesitate, Shawn." Shawn eyed the gun wearily. He couldn't help but feel more tears wanting to fall. He tried to stay strong in front of Larry but it was hard. He shook a little more as he continued to stare at it.

He stood up and evilly smiled at Shawn. He put his gun away suddenly. He laughed, "I have to go again but will be back later," he smiled again, "You have fun now!"

Larry then got up and left the room, he made sure to take the keys with him and Shawn could hear the door lock on Larry's way out.

Shawn was then left once again alone in the room and couldn't help but feel a rush of defeat and disappointment.

And he couldn't help but fear for what Larry could do to Belle as well if he ever were to.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far!

Chapter 5

Bo was pacing nervously around the living room, as he was hardly able to stand all of the wondering and worrying anymore. Belle and Hope were sitting on the couch, both not saying a word. They were sitting next to each other. Jack and Jennifer were waiting with them as well. They had just gotten there a little bit ago. A few others had dropped by throughout the day. Chloe and Brady had stopped by together earlier. They were both very concerned and worried about Shawn. They both said that they were keeping Shawn in their prayers. They hadn't stayed very long however. Doug and Julie had also dropped by. They had agreed to watch Zack for awhile and they took him with them. Jack and Jennifer were the only ones still there with them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again.

Belle quickly jumped up and she raced over to the front door frantically. All day she had been the one who had constantly been opening the door for those who had been stopping by. She opened it to see her mother and father standing outside the door. They were both holding a few bags. They looked up at her.

"Hey Izzy," John greeted her warmly; he reached over and quickly gave his daughter a light hug. Marlena was right behind him.

"Hi sweetie," Marlena leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "How you holding in there?" She looked at Belle with concern. She hated seeing her daughter have to go through something like this. She suddenly reached over and gave her a light hug. She then pulled away and looked at her again.

"Hey," Belle sighed heavily, "I am really trying to stay strong for Shawn, because I know that he would want me to- but it's tough. It's been very tough." She looked at her parents and then she looked down and eyed all of the bags they were carrying, "Oh I see you have a few bags there- what did you bring us?"

"Yeah, John," Bo suddenly walked up to them. Hope followed him. She then stood next to Bo, "What do you have there?"

John smiled, "Groceries," he showed the groceries to them, "And we also brought a few sandwiches for lunch." He handed a few of them to Hope. He stepped a little further into the room and looked around.

She thankfully accepted the groceries; "You guys didn't have to do this!" she leaned in to hug John. She then hugged Marlena quickly, "But thank you. That was really sweet of both of you," she breathed deeply, "I really appreciate all of this. I really do."

"I do to," Bo went quickly; "You really didn't have to do that at all. Thanks though for doing it you guys."

"We figured that you wouldn't get out of the house to do any of this stuff," Marlena nodded her head a little. She gazed at Bo and Hope but then she turned to look at her daughter, "And Belle, we brought you over some new Clothes. Plus we brought some of your other things that you might need. I swear you were wearing that same outfit that you have on now a few days ago."

Belle looked at her mother. She sighed heavily, "Oh I don't know... I guess I have lost track of time. The days just seem so long." She reached over to take the bags from her father, "But thanks you guys," She smiled gratefully at both of them," Thank you so much."

Marlena looked over her daughters shoulder suddenly and she realized that Jack and Jennifer were there and that they were sitting on the couch, "Hey you two! It's a good thing we brought extra sandwiches since you are both here. We have plenty here for both of you as well."

Jennifer looked up, she looked a little embarrassed, "Oh it's not a problem, Marlena. We already ate before we got over here..."

"But we are always ready for more food, honey," Jack insisted, he looked anxious for more food.

Jennifer looked up at him in annoyance, "Don't tell me you're hungry for more food, honestly!"

"Don't you know by now I always have a large appetite," Jack went suddenly. Jennifer punched him in the stomach playfully.

"To be honest," Hope starred down at the grocery bags, and then looked up at Marlena, "I haven't been eating really all that much. I just feel so guilty every time that I do eat anything. What if Shawn isn't getting enough food from Larry? What if Larry isn't feeding him at all? What if he's starving him to death? It just feels wrong to eat food! How can I possibly eat when my baby could be somewhere out there starving… I'm just so worried that Shawn is…" her voice trailed off.

"Hey... hey," Bo interrupted her, he looked at her with concern written in his eyes, "Our boy wouldn't want you to not eat during this. He'd want you to eat, so you can get your strength. You know that he would want you to."

Hope looked at Bo for a few moments. She suddenly tried to smile, "Your right. He would probably want me to," she laughed lightly, "And I guess these sandwiches would be a good place to start." She then accepted a few of the bags from Marlena, placed them down on the coffee table, and everyone sat around it. She quickly started passing the sandwiches out and everyone accepted one.

For awhile they all ate in absolute silence.

John finally spoke; he broke the silence that had been surrounding the room, "So there are absolutely no leads at all? There is nothing new?"

Bo shook his head. He then couldn't help but let out a long sigh, for he found the whole thing so incredibly frustrating, "Nothing. There is absolutely positively nothing. We've had men covering all of the warehouses and any other surrounding places we can think of where Larry may be hiding Shawn at, but so far they've come up empty."

John gazed at Bo, "We'll find him Bo. Somehow, someway we will find your son. I believe in my heart we will find him."

"Yeah," Bo stopped eating, and stared at the coffee table, "Lets just hope we are not to late if we do."

* * *

It was now a couple of hours later. The house had grown deathly silent. Jack had left to go pick up Abby somewhere awhile ago. However John, Marlena, and Jennifer were all still there and they were keeping them company. They were all still hanging around the living room. They had all run out of things to say. Hold onto faith, and keep praying and believing things would turn out okay had been said so much.

As the time kept ticking forward, and Shawn was nowhere to be found, they were all beginning to loose faith. They were all beginning to believe the worst as they sat around and waited.

Bo suddenly slammed his fist on the table, in pure frustration, rattling the entire room, causing Belle to jump in alarm.

Bo had never before felt so angry and so helpless, "Damn it!" he cursed out loud, "Why in the bloody hell hasn't Larry called yet?" he eyed the phone longingly for a moment, "I just keep gazing at the phone and wishing it would ring, yet it doesn't. It is driving me crazy. It's been days since the last one! DAYS! ENOUGH with this waiting dang it! I want my son back, and I want him back now!"

Jen was trying to be the calm one of the family; she reached over to place a hand on Bo's shoulder, for she was sitting next to him, "He has to call here Bo. He will. Larry won't just leave you hanging forever. As long as he wants Hope, he will call." she cringed, as she looked over at Hope. She hated having to say that.

"This is just his way of trying to torture us," John spoke up suddenly. He looked at Bo, "He figures if he waits long enough, we will do whatever he wants because we will be even more desperate."

"Yeah but I just wish he would get the call over with," Belle spoke up, her voice was trembling, "I can't take much more of this either. He could have done anything to Shawn by now. Absolutely anything! All I want right now is for Shawn to be in my arms, where he is safe. I want him right next to me. I don't want him with that mad man, in danger for not even a second! I hate that he is hurting Shawn. I hate that Larry is giving him pain and there is nothing I can do. I hate feeling so helpless. I hate this!"

Hope had tears glistening in her eyes, as Belle was talking about Shawn going through pain. It was so hard to picture her oldest son in pain, and it killed her to know that he was, "My baby... my poor sweet Baby... if Larry has hurt him in any way I swear, I am going to kill him," she shook a little, 'What if he's dead? What if he's..." she suddenly rambled on, listing all the horrible possibilities that were going through her head at the moment. Tears were starting to pour down a little more.

"He is NOT dead!" Jen shouted in frustration. She stood up, and turned to face Hope, "He isn't. Don't let yourself believe that. Can't you see? This is why Larry isn't calling. He's doing this to torture you, to make you believe the worst. But if you act like this, you are letting Larry win and you are letting him get to you emotionally. You need to stay strong throughout this and you need to keep on believing that Shawn will be found and be okay! Shawn is a Brady, which means he will make it out of this. That means he will fight Larry to the end. He will defeat him. Shawn has survived so many bad things in the past. He has survived being kidnapped by Stefano Dimera before! He has also survived everything in Puerto Rico, and he will make it through this!"

"Jen's right," Marlena stood up, and she gazed over at Hope, "He is a fighter and has gotten through so many other situations like this before. He will get through this. And you know what else? You have gotten through so many situations like this Hope and you have come out okay. You were found before when you were with Larry. Shawn believed we would find you then and we did find you. You have to believe in him like that. We will find him Hope. You got to believe that we will."

Hope looked at Marlena for a long time, "I hope so," She went finally, "God I hope that we will find him Marlena," she took a breath and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them suddenly.

"We will," Marlena repeated, trying to assure Hope, "We will find him."

Hope gazed at both Marlena and Jennifer. She hoped and prayed that they were both right because she honestly didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her oldest son. They had to find Shawn. They just had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shawn had woken up with his head pounding like crazy. He let out a painful moan. He knew he had gained a couple of new bruises on his face from when Larry had hit him before. That and he was certain he had a black eye. He suddenly tried to shift his body to a more comfortable position. He sighed heavily. He was so tired of having to go through all of this. He had managed to escape for a little while, but only through finally being able to fall asleep. But then he had woken up to this nightmare again. He had woken up to this nightmare that would never seem to end. Hell, it was worse than a nightmare, it was real. A few more tears fell down as he remained trapped there and unable to get out. More than anything he just wanted out of this horrible place and to be home with his loved ones. More than anything he just wanted to be home with her. His heart ached as he longed to be with her.

While he was asleep he had been dreaming of her. He had been dreaming of his sweet angel. She had looked so incredibly beautiful, as they danced as the snowflakes fell down upon them. He watched her as snowflakes fell into her hair. He would take his hand, and he would brush the snowflakes off of her. He would bring his lips down to kiss her sweet lips and the two of them would kiss for forever while the snow fell. After awhile they would slowly pull away and they would smile happily at each other. Finally, he would reach for her hand and ask her to go inside so they could warm up by the fire. They were both so happy and in love with each other as they would walk together. It all just felt so heavenly being with his sweet angel.

It was such a wonderful dream, just the two of them, alone. Would they ever get the chance to be alone again in reality? Would he ever get to see his angel here on earth ever again?

Or would Larry Welch take that all away from him?

It pained him so much to think he might never see the love of his life again. That thought to him was just incredibly unbearable.

He suddenly closed his eyes in pain, as he thought of the threat Larry gave on Belle's life. It was all too much to handle, thinking he might go after Belle. And if he did, he knew there was no way he could prevent Larry from doing whatever he would do to her. There was no way he could get out of here and warn Belle. Hell, he cared more about Belle's life then he did his own. If only there was someway to get to her. If only there was someway to escape from this terrible place. Escaping from here just seemed to be impossible to him however. And even if he tried, he was terrified of what Larry might try and do to Belle if he did. He was terrified to even risk it. He was beyond terrified.

The thought of Belle being dead was something he couldn't even handle thinking about. He shivered just at the thought. The very thought killed him. He just didn't want that to happen at all. How he hated this. He absolutely hated this all. He hated that he even had to worry about this. He wished he didn't have to and that this weren't happening. He really wished this weren't happening.

There just had to be a way back to her. He just didn't know how. He wished more than anything he knew how. But right now it all seemed so impossible. God how he wished it were possible at that moment.

He felt a tear fall down his face, as he softly whispered her name. He loved her name so incredibly much, "Belle. God I love you, and I will get home to you. I don't know how but somehow, someway we will find our way back to each other."

And suddenly, the door swung open. He immediately looked up to see who he hated more than anything in the world. Larry entered the room with his cell phone in his hand. Shawn looked up in total alarm. He looked at him with fear in his eyes as he could see Larry nearing towards him.

Larry held the phone in his hand, and grinned rather evilly at Shawn, as he sneered, "It's time. It's time to let the fun begin. Yes... tonight is when it all goes down."

* * *

Hope stared out the window, feeling very hopeless and scared. She had been doing that for a few moments. Jack, Marlena and John had all left them alone for awhile while Jennifer stuck around to keep them company. Belle was on the couch once again. She stared ahead of her. Fear and worry overwhelmed her as she sat there. She let out a deep sigh. Bo sat next to Belle. He nervously ran his hands through his hair, and you could tell that everything was starting to get to him and he was starting to go extremely crazy waiting.

No one had said a word for what seemed like forever. There seemed to be nothing left to say. Keep praying, keep believing, seemed to be over said. And as time flew by, everyone was starting to believe the worst. They were all starting to worry that the worst had already happened.

Hope continued to look out the window. She was unable to get those terrible visions out of her mind. She pictured her son tied up and unable to defend himself. She kept having visions of Shawn being hurt, of Larry attacking him, or even killing him. Her whole body shook as she pictured him lying dead somewhere. She just hated picturing these images in her mind. A few tears slid down her face as she did.

All of a sudden Bo stood up. He looked extremely angry and absolutely furious, "Damn it!" he exploded. He started pacing around like mad, "I just want that bastard to call back- and NOW! It feels like he hasn't called back in forever! Anything could have happened to my son by now dang it!" in a furious rage, he picked up a glass vase, and threw it hard against the wall that was behind the couch. Belle couldn't help but duck as it nearly missed her. Belle could hear the vase crash behind her. She looked up in total shock at Bo. She was breathing hard as she looked at him. Bo ignored it though, and he madly started trashing the entire room. He started throwing everything angrily. He then flung his arms in the air, and wacked all the picture frames off of the fire mantel. Hope watched in shock as they flew to the floor.

He then picked up the last remaining picture of Shawn that was still placed on the mantel, causing Hope to jump up in alarm, "Bo, Bo- stop it!" she cried. She was now in hysterics but she started to race to him, "You can't destroy that picture- we may never be able to take another picture of Shawn, ever again!" before she could get to him however he had already slammed it so hard against the wall that the glass shattered. Hope suddenly reached him and she tried to pull him back, she desperately tried to place her arms around him and comfort him. She finally managed to.

Bo collapsed against her. He was sobbing like crazy now. He was unable to control the tears that flowed from his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Hope tried to reassure him. She held him rather tightly, "It's okay. It's okay."

"He hasn't called yet," Bo broke away from her suddenly, "How can it all be okay? Don't you know that every minute Shawn is with Larry, the worse it will get for Shawn? The less likely it is that we will ever see him again? The less likely my son will be alive?"

"Shawn is still alive," Jennifer jumped up and walked over to Bo and Hope. She had been watching the whole thing in shock, "Bo, you have to believe that. You have to believe that also Hope. This long wait between phone calls is just a way to get Larry to make you go crazy. And can't you see its working? You two can't do this to yourselves. You need to stay strong, and hold onto faith that Shawn will be alright. If Larry sees you like this, being weak during this, he will have won. But you can't let him win! So stay strong, stay tough and believe in Shawn."

"I know that Jennifer," Bo sighed. He let out a long and deep sigh. He felt a huge rush of frustration go through him at that moment, "But it's tough. It's too tough. I can't help but want to freak out. Shawn's life is in the hands of a mad man, Larry Welch! He could have done so many bad things to him by now; he could have even killed him!"

He took a deep breath, "I just wish he would call more than anything. I want my son back! Damn it! I want him back NOW!"

And suddenly, the phone rang; causing everyone to look at the phone.

"BO!" Hope suddenly cried, she looked at the phone with wild eyes.

Belle's heart was pounding wildly. She watched with wide eyes as Bo desperately raced to it. He raced to the phone as if his life depended on it. He took a very long deep breath before he spoke into the phone rather quickly, "Bo Brady."

"Dad?" he suddenly heard his son's voice on the other end of the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dad?" he heard his sons voice on the other end of the phone. He nearly felt his heart stop as he heard his son finally. Finally he had some sort of proof that he was still alive. He couldn't help but feel a wave of relief go through him. At least right now he was thankful to hear his son's voice and know that he was alive for the moment. He shivered as he hated the thought that every second his son was with Larry there was always the risk of Larry being able to kill him. He hated that very thought more than anything. He only wished more than anything he knew where his son was at that moment. More than anything he wanted to save his son from the bastard that had him.

"Shawn?" he breathed rather heavily, he could feel his heart in his throat, "Oh my God, Shawn, are you okay?"

He couldn't help but look over at Belle and Hope at that moment. Belle was looking at him with wild eyes and her heart was pounding wildly against her chest. She was watching him very closely and anxiously from where she was sitting. Hope was now right by his side and she was trying to listen in. She was extremely anxious and desperate to know what was going on.

"For now I am," Shawn weakly spoke. He breathed heavily, "Dad, I just want you to know that I love you in case something goes wrong," Bo could tell his sons voice was a little shaky as he spoke to him, "Please tell Mom and Belle that I love them as well."

"What?" Bo spoke, alarmed at the way his son was talking, "Shawn, what are you talking about? Nothing will go wrong, we'll get you out! We'll get you away from Welch! I promise you that we will Shawn!"

Hope suddenly tried to grab the phone from Bo for a second. She was suddenly the one who was holding the phone, "Shawn? Shawn sweetie we love you to. We love you so much." Bo then quickly grabbed the phone back from her.

"I-" Shawn started to speak, but his son was suddenly interrupted, and he quickly heard Larry Welch on the phone instead of his son, "Bo Brady... are you ready for the fun to begin? I sure am!" Larry then laughed evilly. Bo felt chills go down his spine.

"I want my son back, NOW, Larry." Bo demanded. He could feel anger rising inside of him as he spoke, "No games. No fun. Just give him back. And you better give him back unharmed. Or else you will be dead, I can guarantee that."

"Well then where's the excitement if I just give him back so easily like that?" Larry teased, "I want to see both of you go crazy worried with fear while waiting for your oldest sons return. Why it is so much fun being able to see you both go crazy with so much worry!"he then let out another one of his evil laughs.

"Just let him out, Larry," Bo spoke with anger in his voice, "My boy doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this at all!"

"Fine. Are you ready to make the trade?" Larry asked coldly, "You need to keep up your end of the deal," Larry took a deep breath, and then he continued to speak,"The deal is I'll bring Shawn with me to give him back to you but only if you bring Hope to give to me in exchange."

Bo gazed at Hope for a few moments. She eyed him as he gazed at her. Their eyes met but then he looked away. Absolutely hating this, he quickly went, "Anything to get Shawn back. Where do we meet to make the switch?"

"Ten o'clock tonight at the pier. That is when this will all happen Brady," Larry then started telling him what to do. Bo immediatly grabbed the nearest pen and paper that was next to him as Larry started to instruct him where to meet him. He furiously wrote it all down and Larry suddenly finished instructing what to do. However he suddenly added to the instructions. He then coldly spoke to Bo, "No cops. No back up. No nothing tonight Bo Brady. Or you will be absolutely sorry that you did. You will be extremely sorry. And when we meet up then, Brady, the fun will start to begin. I can't wait till I am in your fancy faces arms." and with that, he hung up the phone.

Bo hung up the phone rather quickly, and he immediatly turned to face everyone that was there with him in the room.

Belle and Hope were both looking anxiously at him, hopefully at him. They were both extremely desperate to know exactly what was going on.

"What'd he say Bo?" Hope demanded to know as she gazed at him. She continued to look anxiously at him.

"When do we get him back?" Belle asked him anxiously, "I can't take this much longer. I just can't. It's completely killing me. Completely." she repeated. She let out a deep breath suddenly.

"Tonight," Bo reached his arms out to Hope and held her face in his hands; he looked deeply in her eyes. She looked deeply back into his, "Tonight. Tonight is when we will get our son back, and I sure as hell won't let him touch you."

"I have faith in you," Hope whispered. She took a long breath, "Total faith."

Belle suddenly closed her eyes and repeated what Bo had just said, "Tonight." she whispered the word. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "God I hope everything goes okay tonight and we do get him back to us. More than anything I wish that." a few tears slid down her face suddenly.

"I wish that to," Hope whispered as she looked at Bo, "I really wish that."

"It will all be okay," Bo suddenly promised. He watched as a tear fell down his wifes eyes and he gently reached up to brush it away. He swallowed hard, yet he then continued to look in her eyes, "It will be okay."

He then lowered himself to lightly kiss her forehead. He then wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. As he held onto her he suddenly started praying silently to God. He then started praying that both his son and his wife would both get out of this alive and safe tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now nearing ten o'clock. Bo was waiting impatiently on the pier with Hope next to him. They were the only ones there. He had been constantly checking his watch as they stood there. He looked around rather nervously. He made sure to hold onto Hope tightly the entire time, in case Larry tried something when he got there. He was absolutely terrified that he might. He just kept on praying that his family would make it through all of this safely tonight. They just had to. They all had to.

"Where is he Bo?" Hope couldn't help but feel extremely worried. She shook a little, "Oh God, Bo! What if he doesn't bring our son? I just want to see my son more than anything. I just want him back! Oh my God I just want our son back!"

"He will bring our son here if he knows what's best for him," Bo dryly spoke. He looked at Hope for a quick second and then he looked around them some more.

At that moment, they could heard a few footsteps coming from behind them, and they both whirled around in alarm. Bo suddenly froze in anger and fear however when he saw that it was only Larry with no Shawn in tow. Instead he held a gun in his hand. And he was aiming it directly at them.

Bo eyed the gun wearily but then he looked up at Larry and furiously glared at him. This was the man that had taken his son from him and he had grown to really hate him for it, "You were supposed to bring my son with you, you sick bastard," he then growled at Larry," Where is he? I want to see my son and I want to see him NOW!"

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Larry snickered. He looked directly at Bo and still held the gun in his hand. He continue to point it towards them, "You seriously think that I'm that stupid to bring him here with me?"

"That was the part of the deal that you made, now where is he? Just where in the hell do you have my son?" Bo was holding on very tightly onto his wife. Hope frighteningly looked up at Larry, as she desperately clung to Bo for dear life.

"I believe that you need to make the switch first, then I will show you where your first born is."

"I'm not doing anything until I have Shawn safe in my arms and away from you," Bo hissed. He could feel anger rising inside of him.

"You'd better as hell give Hope to me," Larry then suddenly threatened them, "Or you will never see your son alive again. The next time you will see him will be in hell." with that, he furiously swung at Bo, causing Bo to jump in complete bewilderment, and Hope to accidently jump out of his arms. Larry fought with Bo for what felt like forever and they kept swinging madly at each other. Hope watched both of them in terror though, as Larry suddenly swung his hardest at Bo and knocked him in the head with his gun, which caused him to fall to the ground. He cried out painfully as he fell.

"BO!" Hope couldn't help but cry out as she watched her husband fall to the ground. He hit his head hard suddenly and the next thing they knew he was out cold. A few tears fell down from her eyes as she continued to watch.

"That should do it," Larry went in complete satisfaction. He turned to Hope and immediatly grabbed onto her before she could break away from him. She let out a horrified scream as he roughly grabbed her arm. She could feel herself growing extremely terrified. She shook as she felt Larry touch her again. He grasped onto her extremely tight. She struggled against him but his grasp was way to firm for her, "Now, he should be out cold enough for you to come away with me."

Hope couldn't help but gaze worriedly at Bo. She was so concerned for him. He still remained on the ground and wasn't waking up. A few more tears rolled down from her eyes as she saw her husband just laying there. She felt extremely helpless as she looked at him.

She cried out in pain as Larry started to pull her away from Bo some.

She looked at Bo one more time before Larry continued to pull her away. She then took a deep breath before she looked up at Larry, "You have me. Now give me my son. You better give him to me and you better do it NOW!"

She suddenly shrieked loudly however as he yanked her hard, and dragged her away from the pier, and even further away from Bo.

* * *

Shawn had a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had never before been so terrified. This could be the last few moments of his life and as far as he knew there was no chance of escaping it. He absolutely hated feeling trapped like this and just wished there was someway out of it.

He didn't feel like Larry had done anything to Belle yet, he knew he would feel it if that happened. But he also knew there was no stopping Larry. He closed his eyes shut and immediatly started doing the only thing he could do, and that was to pray. He prayed that God would somehow keep Belle safe from all of this. He prayed like crazy that he would.

He knew Larry was with his parents right now and that traumatized him. He had faith that his father would somehow defeat Larry, but for some reason he couldn't help shake this feeling that something horribly wrong would happened. He started to pray that his mother and father would be okay. He was worried like crazy that Larry would somehow get to his mother and he just hoped and prayed that that wouldn't happen. The one good thing about Larry having him was that he didn't have his mother instead. More than anything he didn't want him to get ahold of his mother.

He just hoped and prayed that his loved ones that were involved with this would survive this all.

At that moment however, he heard the door start to open. Shawn felt his stomach tighten. He could feel a huge rush of fear rush through him as he looked up in horror at the door. He felt completely terrified to see Larry back so soon. He was convinced that that only meant that something terrible had happened.

Shawns eyes suddenly went wide with terror as he not only saw Larry in front of him, but he saw him holding his mother tightly, her wrists were tied behind her, she was gagged, and he was pointing a gun to her back. It was a total nightmare seeing Larry with his mother like that. Larry looked at him and laughed. He saw his mothers eyes grow extremely wide as she saw him there. Shawn met her gaze for a long moment. They looked into each others eyes and then he suddenly looked in terror at Larry.

Larry suddenly slammed the door behind him, locked it quickly, and turned to face Shawn. He still held on firmly to his mother and wouldn't let her go. This angered him more than anything.

"Ha," Larry laughed manically, as he gazed at both of them, " We have finally come to this moment. I now have Hope and I still have her son. Finally Bo Brady looses, and I win."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Something had gone wrong. Something had gone so incredibly wrong.

She could just feel it in her heart that something had. She was currently lying on her own couch. She was no longer at Bo and Hope's place. She had actually left there awhile ago. They had dropped her off at her home and told her to wait there where she was safe and to wait for news that would come. They had both promised that they would bring Shawn home safely to her. But now she just had the worst feeling rushing through her and it wouldn't go away. And it was scaring her so much as she waited.

"Belle?" She could suddenly hear her brother ask. Her brother Brady was home with her but she had been so nervous and so lost in her fears that she had forgotten he was even in the house with her. He had been there the entire time with her.

She jumped up a little. She couldn't help but feel a little startled, "Yes?"she responded to him. She looked up at him.

"I'm truly sorry if I scared you there," Brady apologized rather quickly. He worriedly gazed up and down at his sister. He hated seeing her so worried and upset. It killed him to see her like that, "I was just wondering if you wanted anything to drink or eat. Or if there is anything at all you needed. I would feel happy to get it for you," he offered her. He just wished there was more he could do to help his sister.

"I can't think about that right now," Belle muttered. She let out a long and tired sigh. She trembled a little. She could suddenly feel more tears coming down her cheeks. She had cried so much over all of this.

"Hey, hey. Shawn is going to be fine," Brady tried to reassure her as he sat down next to her. He took a deep breath, "He will be with you by tonight. I know he will. Bo and Hope will stay true to their word and they will bring him home to you."

"Then why do I have this feeling something horrible has happened to him? I mean something really horrible, Brady!" Belle turned to face him, she could feel the tears coming down more, "Why do I feel like things aren't going to be okay? I am just feeling so afraid that things won't be," she shook some more.

Brady was quiet for a moment. He reached over to dry one of the tears falling from her eyes, "I don't know. I just don't know what to tell you Belle. Except I think that the only thing you can do is pray. You need to pray that Shawn will come out of this okay."

Belle nodded her head, "Your right Brady." She quickly jumped up and she raced to the coat hanger to grab her coat. She quickly placed it on her.

"Belle, where are you going?" Brady asked. He felt rather alarmed as he watched his sister get up like that. He had concern written in his eyes as he did, "You shouldn't be going out alone. You really shouldn't be at a time like this."

"I'll be fine," Belle assured him, "I'll be at the safest place I know," She smiled a little through her tears, "I'm going to the church to pray." with that she turned from Brady, opened the door, and quickly walked out.

* * *

Shawn watched with absolute fury as Larry held tightly onto his mother. What he was seeing in front of him made him feel absolutely disgusted. It was the worst sight ever having to see this bastard have his mother in his arms like that. He wanted to break from these handcuffs that were holding him more than ever and free his mother from their kidnapper. He didn't care about himself at the moment, he just wanted his mother free from this.

Larry quickly removed the gag from Hope and she immediately spoke to him. She had been frantically looking him up and down with extreme worry in her eyes, "Shawn? Oh my God, sweetie, are you okay? Oh my God Shawn. We've been so, so worried about you."

"I'm okay, mom," He responded quickly. He eyed her for a few moments then he turned to glare at Larry with total hatred, "You bastard!" he suddenly swore at him, "You weren't supposed to have her at all. She was supposed to be free from you."

Larry laughed. He continued to hold on tightly to Hope. She struggled as he held onto her. Shawn felt extremely mad as he continued to watch, "I don't remember that part of the deal. Though the part of the deal that didn't stay true was the fact I would swap her for you once I got her. Of course that didn't happen," he couldn't help but laugh again.

Hope looked very angry after he said that. She growled suddenly at Larry, "You have me now, so let him go! Please just let my son go! You can keep me, I don't care, but just let him go! Please let him go!" she repeated desperately to Larry.

"Sorry honey," Larry told her, "That's not going to happen."

Hope couldn't help but glare at him after he told her that.

Shawn suddenly had to ask, "What did you do to Belle?" he demanded. He stared coldly at him. He hated this man so much right now. He hated Larry Welch more than anything in the world.

Hope swerved around the best she could to look at Larry in bewilderment, "Belle? She wasn't part of the deal at all! If you did anything to that sweet girl you will be sorry!"

"Relax," Larry rolled his eyes, he then laughed and he looked at both of them, "I haven't done anything to her... yet. But give me time and I will. Now you," Larry reached over to grab a chair that was on the other side of the room and moved it into the middle of the room. As he did all of this he still held onto Hope tightly. He sudddenly threw Hope down on it and he held her down, and he pressed the gun firmly against her back. She squirmed as he quickly went to grab some rope that was hanging from a nail on the wall, "Will sit here and watch the show."

"Ouch!" Hope screeched as he tightened her more firmly to the chair with the rope that he had, "Tight enough!"

Shawn suddenly realized what that 'show' was that he was talking about and he felt himself panic with fear and desperation. They were running out of time. He was planning on killing him now. He was planning on killing him in front of his mother, just like he had said he would. Terror immediatly crashed through him the second he realized it. His heart pounded faster then it ever had in his life.

"And now!" Larry smiled evilly, "We finally get to the final chapter of this hell. We have reached the final chapter of Shawn Douglas Brady's life." Hope watched and her eyes suddenly grew wide in complete fear as she realized what was going on.

"No!" She gasped in horror. She had hysterical tears streaming down her face by now. Her face had gone completely white as she looked up at Larry in disbelief, "No! NO! NO! You can't do that to my son! You can't! NO!"

"Oh yes!" Larry laughed. He pulled out a shiny knife and suddenly lowered the knife closer to Shawn. Shawn felt shivers go down his spine as he felt the metal touch his skin. He cried out in pain suddenly as he felt the knife go through him. Larry held up the knife, which he saw had some of his own blood dripping from it. Shawn wearily looked up. He had cut him a little on his left arm.

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he held it up, and brought it over to show Hope, "Ain't it pretty? Let's go collect more of it!"

"I will kill you!" Hope swore at him, her eyes were now wide with extreme anger. She still had tears streaming down, "I swear to God I will kill you!" She was now furiously struggling to break from the ropes, yet it just seemed so hopeless.

Larry's eyes were gleaming, "Oh don't even bother trying," with that, he wandered back to Shawn, and Shawn froze and watched in horror as he brought the knife to his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off the knife that was so close to him... it was so extremely close. He painfully couldn't help but think that this was it. This was the end. And he knew it wouldn't feel painless.

"It is time to end your life," Larry let out an extremely evil laugh. He held the knife up and suddenly began to swing it towards him. Shawn suddenly snapped his eyes shut rather tightly and began to desperately pray for some sort of a last minute miracle. He began to pray desperately for one. He need one so, so badly right now. His life at the moment severely depended on it.

Larry was just barely inches from him, however, when suddenly they heard a couple of loud gun shots.

While his eyes were still closed he heard his mother suddenly cry out, "BO!"

Shawn immediately opened his eyes wide. He struggled to steady his breath for a moment. Suddenly he looked up with extremely wide eyes as he saw his father at the doorway, holding a gun that he had just fired a couple of times just moments before.

He then looked down at the floor and he was beyond shocked to realize that Larry Welch had fallen to the ground.

And from the looks of it, he was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"BO!" Hope exclaimed breathlessly. She gazed at her husband with pure relief and smiled, "You made it!"

"Dad!" Shawn gasped. He was in absolute shock as he saw him actually standing in the doorway. He couldn't believe that his father actually came through for both of them at litterally the last minute. And even more, he couldn't believe that he had just shot Larry, when he was just inches away from killing him.

"Son!" Bo felt so relieved to see his oldest son there in front of him and was so greatful to see that he was really okay. He had been worried about his son for what felt like forever, You have no idea how good it is to find you! Thank God!" He started to race towards his son.

"I am alright Dad," Shawn quickly assured his father, "Get mom out first please!" He gazed worriedly over at his mother.

Bo nodded and turned to race over towards Hope. He suddenly started to anxiously untie his wife as he hated seeing her like this. He untied her rather quickly. She was suddenly free from all of the ropes that held her, "Oh my God, are you okay?" he asked Hope, worriedly.

"I'm okay, Brady. Thanks to you we both are," Hope smiled at him. He then reached over to give her a hug. She anxiously hugged him back tightly.

"Do you realize if you hadn't come exactly when you did, Shawn would be dead?" Hope gasped at him after she pulled away from their hug.

"Hey!" Bo smiled at her. He was so thankful his wife was okay as well as his son. He had been worried like crazy for both of them, "I always come through for my family. I came through for you last time and I came through for both of you this time."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me right now, please hurry and uncuff Shawn," Hope went quickly. She gazed worriedly over at Shawn. She had been so worried about him and had just been so scared she might really loose her son. She was so thankful that she hadn't and that he was still alive.

Bo then immediatly ran over to Shawn, but stopped and he stared at him in shock as he really got a good close look at his son, "What the hell did he do to you? If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him for all that he did!" he studied his son up and down worriedly. He then looked around frantically after a few moments, "I need to find the keys to uncuff you."

"You'd better check and make sure he isn't dead this time," Hope nodded towards Larry, "That's what got us into this mess in the first place, thinking he was dead the last time. If we had known that he was alive we could of prevented this."

Bo leaned over and began checking out Larry's body, he grinned after a few seconds, "No pulse. And he sure is definetely not breathing. Larry Welch is now finally rotting in hell where he belongs." he quickly reached into Larry's pockets, and thankfully soon found the set of keys he had been searching for.

"So you really killed him?" Shawn exclaimed. He felt rather shocked by it all still as he gazed up at his father.

"Appears that way," Bo nodded, he raced back over to Shawn, and began fiddling around with his handcuffs, "Okay. One of these million keys has got to work. They better work. Come on," he struggled with a few of them, but after a few moments Shawn finally broke free from the cuffs. Shawn could feel the blood rushing back to where his cuffs were for so long. He felt extremely relieved and beyond thankful to finally be free of them. Hope and Bo also both felt so happy to see him break free.

Bo then immediatly hugged Shawn tightly, yet he tried to be gentle due to his bruises and cuts. Bo was so thankful to finally be able to hold his son. He was so incredibly thankful for this moment that he had been longing for. They hugged each other for awhile. After a few moments Shawn could feel his mother touch his shoulder. He broke from his father and then reached over to hug his mother happily. He was so happy to know they were both going to be okay.

"Thank God you are okay, Shawn," Hope told him, a happy tear slid down her face, "We have been so extremely worried about you. We've been so scared we might loose you."

"And I am really relieved to know that you're okay mom," Shawn looked up at her, "Really relieved." They hugged each other again.

"I am just so thankful you are both okay," Bo smiled at his son and wife, "Beyond thankful." Hope smiled at him and then at her son.

"How bad does it hurt?" Bo asked his son rather worriedly after a few moments, "We really need to get you to the hospital. We need to get you there now. Can you stand?"

Hope moved a little closer, "Let's help him up." They suddenly did just that. Shawn struggled to stand up, he couldn't help but stumble as he tried. Hope quickly caught him and helped him back up.

"I guess i'm a little weak," Shawn admitted rather shakily.

"I think you need a hospital," a smile suddenly appeared on Bo's face, "And what you really need is Belle."

"Belle!" Shawn suddenly exclaimed. He felt extremely alarmed, "Oh my God! Where is she? Larry threatened her!"

Bo looked surprised, yet he was furious at the same time, "Threatened Belle? As far as I'm concerned, she's safe at John and Marlena's penthouse, waiting anxiously for you to come home to her," he looked down at Larry, "And he can't come near her or you anymore if he's dead. There's nothing for you or us to worry about anymore. And thank God for that!"

"Belle is fine, sweetie," Hope assured him, "And when she sees you, she'll be on top of the moon, so we'd sure better get out of this place!"

"I couldn't agree more with that," Bo agreed. He couldn't help but suddenly smile, "Let's get out of this hell whole!"

"Yes," Shawn had the happiest smile on his face as he was finally free. "Let's go home... home to Belle. I can't wait to see her!" with that they all three walked out of the room. Shawn was in the middle of his parents, both of their arms were wrapped around him. He swore he had never before felt so at peace. Larry Welch was finally unable to hurt them and he was no longer a threat to him or any of his loved ones. Finally his mother was free. Finally he was free of this all.

And he was so happy to know that his father, their hero had rescued them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Belle knelt down in front of the cross at the church. Her eyes were closed as she began to desperately pray.

"Dear God, please bring him home safetly. Please let him survive this. Without him, I don't know if I can move on. Without him, I will feel like I am nothing. I need him here with me in my life. Please don't take him away from me. I'd give up everything, even my own life just to have him safe. Please watch out for him tonight and please watch out for Bo and Hope as well. Please let them all wind up okay."

She couldn't quite explain it, but as she was praying now, she couldn't help but feel at peace suddenly. She felt this sudden rush of calmness rush through her body that she hadn't felt in days.

And then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped, for she felt absolutely startled. She opened her eyes wildly and turned around. She was rather surprised to see Brady standing there.

"Brady!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath, "What? What are you doing here? Is there news?"

"Belle," He suddenly had a huge smile on his face, "I think that your prayers were just answered. I just recieved the best news from Bo. They tried calling your cell phone but you forgot it at the house Belle so I answered it for you."

Shock and disbelief overwhelmed her as she somehow knew what the news was before he even told her, "They found him, didn't they?" her eyes were wide with so much hope as she looked at him, "Oh please tell me they found him. I just can't take this much more! I have to know that Shawn is okay!"

"They found Shawn and they brought him home. He is at the hospital right now and he is very anxious to see you," Brady told her. He was still smiling as he did. He was so happy he was able to tell his sister this news that she had been waiting for.

"Are you serious? Oh my God!" Belle exclaimed happily. A few happy tears slid down her face suddenly. She reached over and wrapped her arms around Brady wildly. They both whirled around in a hug, "Woohoo!" she pulled away though. She had the happiest smile on her face as she did.

"Let's go see him," Belle suddenly demanded. Her eyes were bright with excitement, "I can't stand another moment without him." She couldn't seem to stop smiling. She just absolutely couldn't wait to see Shawn and was so happy to know that she could. She was so happy to know he was alive and away from Larry. Finally he was home. Finally he was safe.

"Then let's go," Brady laughed.

And together they walked happily out of the church.

* * *

"He needs to stay here overnight for a night or so," Craig instructed to Bo and Hope. They both looked at him as he did so, "But other than that, he'll be fine."

"I will be fine," Shawn informed them with a smile on his face.

Hope smiled wide, as she placed her hand over his, and clutched it tightly, "I'm just so thankful that Bo got to you in time. One minute later and we might not be having this reunion. I don't even want to think about what might of happened had he not got there when he did." She continued to smile at her son, for she was so happy that he was going to be okay. She was so relieved they were all going to be.

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about that," Bo smiled at both his son and at his wife, "That I am thankful for. And i am thankful you are both able to be here right now." They all just smiled at each other for a moment. They were all just so greatful to be able to be together after all they had gone through.

Bo however suddenly looked up. He then spotted someone else who was just outside the room. It was someone he knew his son was really anxious to reunite with. He had a smile on his face as he turned to gaze back at his son, "And I think here's someone else who really wants to be reunited with you."

Shawn quickly turned to the doorway, and his entire face lit up as he saw Belle, the love of his life standing there, "Belle!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe he was finally seeing her and that he was able to see her. He was so thrilled to be able to. She had never before looked so beautiful to him as he saw her there. She looked like an angel to him at that moment. Their eyes suddenly met and Belle had the hugest smile on her face as she finally saw him.

"Your alive! " Belle cried, "I can't believe i'm finally looking at you! I was so worried and scared I'd loose you!" She suddenly raced over to him as fast as she could. Once she finally got to him she anxiously reached over to lightly wrap her arms around him. It felt so wonderful to finally be able to.

After a few moments Belle suddenly pulled away and gasped at him. She studied him up and down worriedly, "Oh my God Shawn! What did he do to you?"

"He just knocked me around a little," Shawn told her, "But i'll be fine. I'll be back to normal in no time." He looked at her and smiled. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He still couldn't believe she was really there. It was just so wonderful to finally be with her. He suddenly very gazed deeply at her, "And we'll be back to living our life together just like we've always dreamed of. Larry lost and couldn't take that away from us. I was so scared he'd win and take that from us but he didn't," Shawn suddenly took a deep breath. He continued to gaze at Belle, "Thank the lord he couldn't."

She smiled lovingly at him as she squeezed his hand, "Yes, thank the lord," she took a deep breath, "And I absolutely can't wait to live the rest of our lives together. I really can't wait for that."

At that moment she suddenly froze however. She looked around the room at everyone, "But what about Larry? What happened to him?"

"You didn't hear?" Shawn looked surprised. He thought for sure someone would of told her, "My dad shot and killed him. And thankfully, he didn't miss this time."

Belle looked stunned. She then looked away from Shawn and looked over at Bo, "You actually shot him?"

"Just in time to," Hope smiled at her husband, "Larry was inches from killing Shawn. It was extremely close. You have no idea how close we came to loosing him."

"I would never allow that, don't you know that?" Bo told her. He gazed lovingly at his wife.

"I know," Hope breathed. She gazed back at him. She suddenly leaned over to anxiously kiss him. She pulled away for a second, "I love you Brady." she whispered.

"And i love you, Fancy Face," Bo gazed at her for a second. They suddenly kissed each other again. They kissed each other rather lovingly. Bo was so happy that he was able to kiss Hope and was so happy to know that she and Shawn were going to be okay. As Hope kissed Bo she couldn't help but feel happy to know that everything was going to be okay.

"I was so afraid something horrible had happened and that you wouldn't make it out." Belle told Shawn, "Thank God that didn't happen."

"Yeah," Shawn nodded. He gazed deeply into her eyes, "Thank God it didn't. I was scared that I'd never make it back to you. But luckily I did. And now we have our whole life to live, forever and always. If we can defeat this obstacle, we can defeat all the other bad ones together. I know we can."

"Amen to that," Belle smiled. She leaned in and their lips met. They kissed passionately, and as they kissed Belle felt a sense of happiness she hadn't felt since this whole thing started. It felt so wonderful to be able to feel this way.

She pulled away just so she could gaze adoringly into his eyes, "I love you, Shawn Brady. I love you so incredibly much."

"I love you to, Isabella Black," Shawn smiled rather happily at her, for he was so happy she was really there in front of him. He then quickly pulled her back closer to him, and they kissed for what felt like forever.

And as they kissed, Shawn couldn't help but be so incredibly thankful he was back where he belonged.

The End


End file.
